charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome! Lesson_2 Ha! :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:10, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Image Actually, they're not my images. They were already on the page. I just moved them. Keep in mind that I was, like, the first person to categorize images, I think I'd remember to! Plus, at the HPW, their really tight about that, so I've got good habits! -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 18:15, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Just so you know, I wasn't "cross". I deliberately used exclamation marks to illustrate this. Sorry! -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 18:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC) My Fan Fiction I have created my own Season 9 Fan Fiction Episodes, check them out, here. Thankyou :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:29, June 16, 2011 (UTC) : Please tell me what you think, or comment on the articles themselves :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Info Box Templates Question Noted. Thanks again for the clarification. I do have a question that hopefully you can answer. On some occasions I've found that there are typos in the info boxes on some pages and when I attempt to correct these typos I find I am unable to, even when I convert the page using the source button; they're usually templates. Do you have any idea why this happens and can someone please fix the typo on this page? It's spelled determination not determanation. I know that some people aren't bothered by little typos like this, but I am (I blame my MA in English lol). Thank you for helping. -Orbing25 22:59, June 16, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you so much. Yes that made sense and it works sans the brackets. My inner bibliophile and grammar policewoman appreciate your insight. :) -Orbing25 23:14, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yay! Thank you so much for doing that. There are so many photos of Wyatt on this wiki. He could probably have his own gallery if he doesn't already lol ---Orbing25 01:11, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Adele Me too! I think it's awesome that she can sell so many records without having to be all slutty. You should check out Skylar Grey. She wrote Love the Way You Lie for Eminem, and she just came out with some solo stuff. Her song "Invisible" has been on repeat non-stop this whole week. Shanebeckam 23:57, June 17, 2011 (UTC) GJ! Thank you!! :) I noticed everyone was categorizing Images of the Character's and powers, so I thought I'd start doing the actor ones. I just finished Brian's as well as Drew's. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Spam Yeah, she changed 2002 to 2011, changed the Banish a Ghost, to UNbanish a ghost and keeps putting her name in the people who vanquished the brothers. I don't know weather to lock the page, or block her. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:52, June 18, 2011 (UTC)